Team Chaotix: Case of the blue blur
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but Sonic the Hedgehog has gone missing! It's up to Team Chaotix to find out where Sonic is. Who abducted Sonic? Will Team Chaotix lock away the abducter or will the blue hedgehog be missing forever? Fixed the first 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Team Chaotix: The case of the blue blur 

Chapter 1: Missing

**Note: Fixed the story. There's no more Skye btw**

Vector read the newspaper. "We got a case to solve."

Espio, who was in the corner meditating, opened his eyes."What's the case?"

Charmy put down his Game Boy. "Yeah. Whats the case?"

Vector held the newspaper. "It's on the front page"

Espio read the headline out loud. "Sonic goes missing."

Espio grabbed the paper from Vector and silent read.

"So our case is to find Sonic the Hedgehog?" Charmy asked.

Vector nodded. "Duh! When someone goes missing we find them. First we'll ask the winesses.

------------------------

Few minutes later, Vector stepped inside the house. It wasn't just any house. It was where Sonic lives.

"You guys know Sonic's missing. We're gonna ask you a few questions."

Then he faced Tails. "You're Sonic's buddy, Tails right?" Tails nodded.

Then Vector faced Espio and Charmy. "Boys, start asking questions to Sonic's closest friends."

Espio and Charmy nodded. Espio headed towards Chris Thorndike while Charmy walked over at Knuckles.

Vector face Tails again. "Tails, when was the last time you saw Sonic?"

Tails replied, "I saw Sonic yesterday. He told me that he was gonna take a walk in the park. He also said that he was gonna be back at 4:00 sharp. It was only 3:00 that time. 4:00 pasted. Sonic wasn't home yet. We waited and 7:00 pasted."

"How long has Sonic been missing?" Vector asked. "He's been missing for 2 days." Tails replied. "Thanks, kid. You have good memory."

------

"So... where's Sonic?" Espio asked Chris.

Then he slapped himself for asking an unreasonable question.

Chris blinked. "Well, I did he see him the day before yesterday."

"When?"

"I dunno. I can't remember the time when Sonic left. I think it was around 3 or somthin'."

"3 am or 3 pm?"

"Pm. I guess. Sorry. I have bad memory."

"It's ok. Everybody has bad memory."

"What?"

"I meant everybody's different."

"Ok..."

"I'm boring you, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, nice talkin' to you, kid."

Espio walks to Vector.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Teenagers are _so_ boring."

-----------

Charmy walks up to Knuckles.

"Hello. I'm Charmy Bee. I'm a pro at detective work. I own the agency."

Knuckles blinks. "I thought Vector owned the agency."

Charmy shrugs. "Anyways, I will ask you questions. First question: Will you give me a million dollars?"

"Do you think I will?" Knuckles asked. "A person as dumb as you is smart enough to answer _this _question: What's 5 + 5?"

Charmy snorted. "That's _easy_. It's 11."

Knuckles grinned. "It's 10 you dumbo."

Charmy frowned. "Meanie! It's 11. I have a calculator."

Charmy pulled out a calculator and started pressing 5 + 5.

"What? THIS CALCULATOR'S WRONG!"

Knuckles snorted. "It's 10."

"No, it's 11."

"10."

"11."

"10!"

"11!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Charmy stop fooling around." Vector scolded him, "By the way, _I_ own the agency. Thanks everyone! We're going now. Bye!"

Team Chaotix stepped out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The suspects 

Team Chaotix entered the police station. All they got to do is to find the people that despise Sonic a lot.

"Get Eggman, Shadow, Scourge and Jet here immediately." Vector said.

About ten minutes later and the suspects were there. Vector took suspect number 1, Dr. Eggman, to a room. It was dark there and all there was was a table, 2 chairs and a hanging lightbulb. Vector turned on the lightbulb and sat on a chair. Dr. Eggman sat on a chair.

Espio and Charmy kept an eye on the other suspects.

"So Dr. Eggman, did you kidnap Sonic?" Vector asked.

"Why would I kidnap when I plan to conquer the world?"

"Hmm... you'd abduct to get right?"

"I tell you I didn't abduct Sonic!"

"Spill it doc!" Vector glared at Eggman. "We can do this all day. Be glad I'm nice! NEXT!"

One by one the suspects told Vector that they didn't kidnap Sonic.

Vector came out of the room. "I suspect Eggman and Jet the most..."

"Why?" Espio asked.

"Shadow is Sonic's enemy, but usually his friend most of the time. Scourge usually hangs out in his dimension and barely sees Sonic. Eggman hates Sonic and Jet despise Sonic a lot. This is tougher than I thought."

"Does that mean a search party?" Espio asked.

Vector nodded. Then he said, "We can ask Sonic's friends to help us. They'll say yes!"

-------------

Team Chaotix stepped inside the Thorndikes' residence. Again.

"We need your help," Vector said to Sonic's friends, "We're gonna set up a search party for Sonic."

"YAY!!! SEARCH PARTIES!!! Charmy hollered. "BRING IN THE JUNKFOOD!!"

Espio sighed. "Search parties aren't those kind of parties, Charmy. Search parties are a group of people that split up into seperate groups to look for a missing person. Then the seperate groups split up to look for the missing person. So there's no junkfood or games or stuff like that."

Charmy frowned. "Too bad."

"So..." Vector said, "Who's up?"

"I'm up!" Amy Rose said.

"Me too!" Tails said.

"I'll come." Knuckles said.

"Same here," Chris said.

"I think I'll come." Shadow said quietly.

"I'll help find Mr. Sonic," Cream said

"Chao!" Chesse, Cream's chao said in agreement.

"Me too!" Cosmo said.

"I could come," a voice said.

Everyone turned around. It was Blaze the Cat. She was with Silver the Hedgehog.

"Same," Silver said.

"Let's invite Rouge and Topaz," Chris suggested.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Chris said. He went toward the door ad opened it.

"Whaddya know! It's Rouge and Topaz!"

Rouge and Topaz stepped inside.

"Hey guys," Rouge said, "I heard you talking outside the door about this search party."

"We were about to ask you questions," Topaz said, "but then we heard the conversation."

"Ok," Vector said, "So let's start this party!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search Party

"So," Vector said, "Look for the Babylon Rogues or Eggman."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I suspect something supicious." Vector said.

"Well," Blaze said, "We can't find Sonic standing here."

Silver nodded in agreement. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait," Espio said, "We need to split up into pairs."

"Yeah, sure." Rouge said, "I'll be with Topaz. Like usually."

Charmy eyed Cream. His heart was pounding. _Boom, boom, boom._

_She's so pretty,_ Charmy thought. Then he was drooling. He imagined him and Cream dating. Then asking to marry her. Then she says yes. Then they get married. Then a honeymoon on Hawaii. Then a baby. Boy. Then-

"Charmy stop drooling!" Vector scolded him, "Now. Please. Concentrate."

Cream giggled. Charmy stared at her with huge pink hearts on his eyes.

"So..." Espio said, looking wierdly at Charmy who was still staring at Cream, "Let's pair up."

--------

Everyone got their partners. Now here are the pairs:

Silver and Blaze (they're a cute couple, so I put them together.)

Rouge and Topaz. (They're a great team.)

Espio and Vector. (Great team too)

Tails and Cosmo (Cute couple too.)

Amy and Cream. (They look like they're sisters, which they are not.)

Last but not least, Charmy and Knuckles.

----------

"Why do _I_ have to be stuck with the crazed bee?" Knuckles said.

"Because the author put you and Charmy together." Amy explained.

"What?" Knuckles said, "This is nonsense, Amy Rose. WE ARE NOT IN A STORY!!"

"Oh yes we are," Amy said, "I have proof."

"Yeah right," Knuckles snorted.

"Here," Amy said, "Watch."

Amy got out a labtop and logged in. She typed in the adress bar: www.fanfiction/magentathecat. She scrolled down and clicked on the second story, _Team Chaotix: Case of the blue blur._

"See," Amy said and showed Knuckles the story. Then she went to Chapter 3, and showed Knuckles the second paragraph.

_Everyone got their partners. Now here are the pairs:_

_Silver and Blaze (they're a cute couple, so I put them together.)_

_Rouge and Topaz. (They're a great team.)_

_Espio and Vector. (Great team too)_

_Tails and Cosmo (Cute couple too.)_

_Amy and Cream. (They look like they're sisters, which they are not.)_

_Last but not least, Charmy and Knuckles._

"Toldja so," Amy grinned.

"Well," Knuckles said, "whoever wrote that story, I'm gonna kill that author."

"Anyways," Vector said, "Let's split up. Blaze, Silver, go to the park. Rouge, Topaz, to the streets. Amy, Cream, go to the mall. Charmy, Knuckles, to the forest."

"What about me?" Chris asked.

Vector sighed. "Go to your house and see if Sonic will come home. So let's split up."

"You forgot me, too." Shadow said.

"Go with Chris," Vector replied, "Now we can split up!"


End file.
